The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of a suffrutescent perennial, Penstemon hybrid, and is given the cultivar name, ‘Crushed Grapes’. Penstemon are in the family Scrophulariaceae. This new cultivar which originated as an open pollinated seedling from Penstemon ‘Sweet Grapes’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,549) progeny. Selections had been made yearly to improve the habit by making it more compact as well as to increase the bloom number, the number of inflorescences, and to reduce the height of the flower stalks.